


Еще одна лисья история

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Series: Столица зла [2]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, FB-2019, Gen, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Любовные наваждения куда опасней лисьих.





	Еще одна лисья история

**Author's Note:**

> Заимствования (и прямые цитаты) из Пу Сунлина "Рассказы Ляо Чжая о необычайном" и Гая Гэвриэла Кея "Поднебесная".

В Чанъани снова было утро. Ветер носил в воздухе мелкую желтую пыль, с улицы доносился гам, все такой же надоедливый, но уже привычный. Громко кричали лоточники, слышался стук копыт и стук глухих ударов — бамбуковые палки соприкасались с плотью.

Лань Ванцзи сидел у окна и в который уже раз перечитывал письмо брата. Лань Сичэнь писал о доме, об отстроенных Облачных Глубинах — «Все так, как ты помнишь, и даже цзинши...», о манускриптах, которые снова заняли должное место на полках библиотеки, о новых учениках, о дяде... Среди многочисленных новостей иногда попадались вопросы. Лань Сичэнь спрашивал, как ему столица, как далеко он продвинулся в своем познании Дао и нашел ли то, что искал. Письмо было длинным, но Лань Сичэнь ни разу не спросил о Вэй Ине: что бы ни думали прочие ордена и заклинатели, он прекрасно знал, что Лань Ванцзи отправился в Чанъань не ради большой политики. Вопрос с Вэй Ином не мог его не волновать — он был хорошим главой ордена... и заботливым братом. Вопрос с Вэй Ином не мог его не волновать, но Лань Сичэнь так его и не задал.

«Маки в цвету и скоро облетят, — заканчивал он свое письмо, — как я хочу, чтобы ты их увидел».

Дочитав, Лань Ванцзи какое-то время невидяще смотрел перед собой, затем бережно свернул письмо и принялся растирать в тушечнице палочку туши. Закончив с этим, он взялся за кисть, вывел вверху листа «Почтенный брат» и застыл. Что писать дальше, он не знал. Все было слишком сложно — как всегда с Вэй Ином — слишком сложно и слишком запутанно, тем более для рядового, в общем-то, письма.

Из задумчивости Лань Ванцзи вывели стук и дребезжание колокольчика. Он пошел открывать и обнаружил на своем пороге какую-то женщину.

— Почтенный господин даос, — сказала она, поклонившись.

— Не даос, — возразил Лань Ванцзи. С этим даосским недопониманием пора было кончать. Насолить Цзян Ваньиню, пускай и так, в мелочах, хотелось по-прежнему, но сейчас для этого было не время. — Заклинатель.

— Так даже лучше, — сказала женщина. Она была в годах, почтенная матрона в темном, затканном цветами платье из хлопка, с убранными в скромный пучок волосами и заплаканными глазами. — Я пришла к вам искать справедливости и готова за нее заплатить.

Только в Чанъани, подумал Лань Ванцзи, и весь его облик в этот миг дышал холодом, только в Чанъани думают, что справедливость можно купить. Женщина продолжала смотреть на него цепкими, птичьими глазами, и он посторонился, пропуская ее в дом.

Как знать, может рассказ об этом ее визите немного позабавит Вэй Ина.

Женщина у Лань Ванцзи не задержалась, за это время не успела сгореть бы и палочка благовоний. Она ушла, и Лань Ванцзи ушел почти одновременно с ней.

После письма брата шумные, переполненные людьми улицы Чанъани казались почти нестерпимыми. Лань Ванцзи шел, чувствуя, как из него изливается леденящий холод, и даже паланкины знати уступали ему дорогу.

У одного из уличных лотков он купил острых мясных лепешек, завернутых в промасленную бумагу. Они были еще теплыми и пахли так, что слезились глаза. Вэй Ину такое нравилось. Лань Ванцзи ускорил шаг.

Девицу, которая открыла ему на этот раз, он не знал. Она была тоненькая, словно струна, с подведенными бровями и нарисованным над одной из них цветком персика. При жизни она наверняка была красавицей, а посое смерти... Не слишком что-то поменялось, нехотя признал Лань Ванцзи. Тоненькие пальцы девицы придерживали слишком широкие рукава, взмахнув которыми, она исчезла в глубине двора.

Лань Ванцзи привычно уже проследовал на веранду. Сверток с лепешками оттягивал ему руки.

Вэй Ин лежал там же, где и всегда — как будто уже совсем отсюда не вставал. На сердце у Лань Ванцзи потяжелело. Мертвые девицы в цветастых, расшитых платьях все так же кружили вокруг Вэй Ина.

«Словно падальщики», — подумал Лань Ванцзи и нахмурился.

При виде его Вэй Ин улыбнулся и даже попытался встать. Какая-то из мертвых девиц придержала его за плечи и, уложив головой себе на колени, принялась расчесывать ему волосы. Ее лицо с тяжелым узлом волос, шпильками и буяо белело вверху. Его лицо, осунувшееся и худое, белело внизу. Это была жуткая, отталкивающая картина.

— Вон, — вырвалось у Лань Ванцзи, и девицы Вэй Ина все как одна оскалили зубы и скрючили пальцы. Если бы не Вэй Ин, они уже давно бы попытались разорвать его на части. — Вон! — повторил он уже более громко и грозно.

Вэй Ин вздохнул и взмахнул рукавом. Девицы нехотя попятились и скрылись в доме.

— Доволен? — спросил Вэй Ин. Довольным Лань Ванцзи не был, но все же кивнул. — А я не очень, — пожаловался Вэй Ин и, похлопав по настилу веранды, сказал: — Твердо.

Какое-то неуловимое мгновение Лань Ванцзи колебался, затем присел рядом, тщательно расправил складки на верхних одеждах и посмотрел на Вэй Ина.

— Твердо, — повторил Вэй Ин и снова лег на деревянный настил, подложив руку под голову. Лань Ванцзи практически чувствовал, как каменеет его лицо. Сверток с мясными лепешками он в Вэй Ина едва ли не швырнул.

Тот вскинулся, уткнулся носом в промасленную бумагу, и на лице его заиграла радостная улыбка.

— Еда! Острая! Почти юньмэнская! — воскликнул Вэй Ин, и Лань Ванцзи не мог не подумать о том, каким восковым, почти прозрачным, выглядит сейчас его лицо, какой неуместной кажется на нем улыбка. — Ну, Лань Чжань, ты просто!.. — он не договорил и сунул в рот целую лепешку.

— Мм-м, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. Он чинно сложил руки на коленях, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось сжать их в кулаки.

Вэй Ин проглотил лепешку, слизал с губ острый соус, немного отдышался и принялся за вторую. Эту он ел медленно, почти с усилием — и Лань Ванцзи не мог не думать, что в прежние времена Вэй Ин шутя мог съесть целый кулек.

Доев вторую, Вэй Ин отложил остальные лепешки в сторону:

— Слишком вкусно, — сказал он. — Сохраню на потом.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

Вэй Ин уставился в небо, на медленно плывущие облака, вырвал травинку и сунул ее в рот. Какое-то время они просто молчали.

— Ты же для чего-то пришел, Лань Чжань, — произнес Вэй Ин то ли вечность, то ли несколько секунд спустя.

Лань Ванцзи мог сказать правду, но сказал:

— В доме студента Ся Чжая завелась лисья напасть.

— Настоящий трудяга этот Не Хуайсан, да? — хмыкнул Вэй Ин. — Практически не покладает рук.

— Одна женщина едва не умерла.

Вэй Ин выплюнул изжеванную травинку и сел.

— Рассказывай.

Студент Ся Чжай купил себе дом и стал постоянно страдать от лисицы. Все его носильные вещи были во многих частях приведены в негодность. Часто она бросала ему в суп или хлеб всякую грязь и гадость. На днях к нему зашел друг, а студента как раз не было дома. Жена накормила гостя и доела что осталось. Вот только неизвестно, когда это случилось, но лиса положила любовного порошка в похлебку, и жена студента ее съела.

— Любовного порошка? — переспросил, высоко приподняв брови Вэй Ин.

— Студент.

— А.

Почувствовав горячий огонь плотского возбуждения, и такой, что нет сил терпеть ни минуты, пошла стучать в комнату гостя и предлагать ему «облака и дождь». Тот отказался, видно, со студентом их связывала дружба по душе и совести, прогнал женщину и сам ушел.

Страшно сконфузясь, та стала раздумывать: как все это я наделала? И вдруг вспомнила про этот странный запах из чашки: уж не было ли там любовного порошка? Посмотрела хорошенько — действительно: порошок из коробки был там и здесь просыпан по полке, а в чашке это самое и было. Испив холодной воды, прояснилась сердцем и совсем испугалась: как показаться теперь человеку? И вот сняла пояс и удавилась.

— Насмерть? — спросил Вэй Ин деловито.

— Служанка спасла.

— И что дальше?

Студент пришел лишь после обеда. Смотрит: жена лежит. Спросил, в чем дело. Жена выслала служанку и все по правде рассказала. Студент раскаялся и ревностно занялся исправлением своего былого поведения. А тут и лисица перестала куролесить.

— Ну надо же, — хмыкнул Вэй Ин. — Смотри, как хорошо все получилось. Или кому-то кажется, что нехорошо?

— Мать жены студента хочет справедливости.

— Чтобы ее дочь наказали за блудодейство?

— Справедливой справедливости. — Лань Ванцзи выудил из рукава мешочек с монетами и подтолкнул к Вэй Ину. — Вот.

Тот высыпал монеты в ладонь, пересчитал и, оставив себе две трети, подвинул остальное к Лань Ванцзи.

— Не смотри так. Все равно ты ни на что годное их не тратишь.

— Какое бесстыдство, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, потому что всегда говорил это прежде.

— Ладно, айда. — Вэй Ин поднялся и отряхнул верхние одежды от пыли. — Пойдем.

— Не Хуайсан?

— Нет, навестим студента Ся. Хочу кое-что проверить.

Студента Ся они застали дома: тот корпел над классиками, жена сидела рядом с вышивкой. Это была картина редкой семейной гармонии, которую портили лишь следы от пояска на шее жены.

— Говорят, у вас в доме завелась лисья напасть? — спросил Вэй Ин, когда они расселись и им принесли чаю. Щеки его порозовели, движения были быстрыми и нетерпеливыми.

— Да, господин... — студент Ся смерил взглядом черно-красные одежды Вэй Ина и его призрачную флейту, затем украдкой покосился на белые одежды Лан Ванцзи. — Да, почтенный господин.

Он не стал говорить «даос», но не сказал и «заклинатель» — не поименовал Вэй Ина никак, позволяя ему назваться как хочется. Это было умно, он, кажется, вообще был неглуп, этот студент, хотя лицо его и было одутловатым и нездорово бледным от пьянок.

— И как же вы от нее избавились? — продолжал расспрашивать Вэй Ин.

Студент Ся невольно посмотрел на толстый брус у потолка, потом — на жену и неискренне улыбнулся.

— Никак, почтенный господин. Само ушло.

— Совсем-совсем никак?

— Совсем. — Студент Ся ближе придвинулся к жене. Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на вышивку в ее руках: утки-мандаринки.

— Тогда это благословение небес! — заключил Вэй Ин. — Ну, или эта лисица познала вышнее Дао, и ей стало не до вас. Прекрасный повод воскурить благовония в храме предков. Ну и живых родителей уважить, куда же без этого.

Студент Ся невольно закусил губу, и губы Лань Ванцзи сжались в узкую, хмурую нитку. Вот значит как.

Засиживаться они не стали. Выйдя из дома, Вэй Ин немного постоял, запрокинув голову вверх и подставив лицо солнцу. Губы его казались бескровными.

Скрытые широкими рукавами руки Лань Ванцзи сжались, ногти больно впились в кожу. Приступ дурноты он бы узнал где угодно.

— Кто-то с его стороны, — сказал Вэй Ин, не открывая глаз. — Мать или отец. Но, скорее всего, мать. И он это знает. — Он покачал головой.

— Мм-м, — сказал Лань Ванцзи.

— Ты знал?

— Понял, когда мы к ним пришли.

— Студент и вправду любит свою жену.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, и Вэй Ин поправился:

— Ну, как умеет.

Они зашагали по улице в старую часть города.

— Не Хуайсан?

— Да, теперь Не Хуайсан.

Им открыла все та же женщина в расшитом платье и расшитой же снежными лепестками безрукавке. Молча поклонившись, она так же молча провела их в комнату, где сидел и что-то читал Не Хуайсан. При виде их он поднялся и спрятал бумагу в рукав.

— Братец Вэй, Ханьгуан-цзюнь, какая приятная...

Обрывая его, Вэй Ин взмахнул рукавом и упал на стоявший у столика стул.

— Студент Ся, — сказал он и потянулся к хозяйской чашке чая. Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, но промолчал.

— Какое несчастье, — тут же отозвался Не Хуайсан. — Какое несчастье иметь такую свекровь. Госпоже Ся можно только посочувствовать.

— Почему? — спросил Вэй Ин, отодвигая чашку, от которой едва пригубил.

Не Хуайсан покосился на нее и вздохнул:

— Тетушка Су, чаю нам! — крикнул он. — Чаю и...

— ...и все, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. Они с Вэй Ином обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и тот криво ухмыльнулся.

— Думаю, объедать тебя и дальше будет невежливо, — сказал Вэй Ин Не Хуайсану. Тот смотрел на него прищуренными глазами, и этот прищур Лань Ванцзи совершенно не нравился. Кажется, Не Хуайсан увидел куда больше, чем следовало.

— Ну что ты, братец Вэй, — замахал он руками. — Как можно! Тетушка Су...

— Свекровь госпожи Ся, — перебил Вэй Ин, прежде чем Не Хуайсан велел принести еды, которую Вэй Ин наверняка не смог бы съесть.

— Великая дама, — закивал Не Хуайсан. — В ней пропал генерал. Дословно она не говорила, но, как я понял по обмолвкам, беспутный образ жизни сына ей не нравился. Однако жену он любит, и горе... могло его образумить.

— Как образумило неслучившееся, — хмыкнул Вэй Ин, и Лань Ванцзи добавил:

— Мм-м.

— Ну что ж, — Вэй Ин попытался было подняться из-за стола. Денег у Не Хуайсана он сегодня не вымогал, и это означало, что ему и вправду плохо. — Мы, пожалуй...

— Что, даже чаю не выпьете? — выгнул брови Не Хуайсан.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — отмахнулся Вэй Ин.

— Я предпочел бы в этот, — Не Хуайсан прикрыл нижнюю половину лица за веером. — Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой, братец Вэй.

— Вот как, — улыбнулся Вэй Ин, и улыбка эта была какая угодно, но только не добрая. — Ну что ж, давай обсудим.

Тетушка Су принесла чай и разлила его по чашкам. Несмотря на то, что он сам попросил о разговоре, Не Хуайсан продолжал молча сидеть, то и дело бросая на Вэй Ина быстрые, словно укусы, взгляды.

— Сколько ты хочешь за Стигийскую Тигриную печать? — спросил Не Хуайсан наконец.

Вэй Ин рассмеялся.

— И ты готов вести такие разговоры при Лань Чжане?

— Разумеется, — на этот раз рассмеялся уже Не Хуайсан. — Присутствие Ханьгуан-цзюня станет залогом честной сделки... и залогом твоей безопасности.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, и тени, таившиеся по углам, начали наползать на середину комнаты. За окном был яркий день, но здесь уже царили сумерки.

— Так сколько ты хочешь? — снова спросил Не Хуайсан.

— Что, нелегко быть сыном шлюхи в башне Кои? — губы Вэй Ина кривила неприятная улыбка.

— Нелегко быть сыном Цзинь Гуаншаня, — спокойно сказал Не Хуайсан в ответ.

— Стигийская Тигриная печать не для продажи.

Против ожиданий, Не Хуайсан только улыбнулся шире.

— Да ладно, братец Вэй, совсем не обязательно оценивать ее в деньгах. Это может какое-нибудь редкое сокровище... подарок на свадьбу твоей старшей сестрицы Цзян Яньли.

Цзян Яньли выходит замуж? Лань Ванцзи впился глазами в Вэй Ина, но улыбка того не стала уже ни на волос, словно он знал обо всем загодя.

— Я не сделаю свою сестру вдовой, — сказал он, поднявшись со стула так резко, что тот упал. — Весь этот разговор мне больше не интересен. — Он зашагал к выходу, и Лань Ванцзи двинулся следом за ним. Уже в самых дверях Вэй Ин остановился и бросил через плечо: — И чай у тебя тоже поганый, вот.

— Ох, братец Вэй, — Не Хуайсан беспомощно рассмеялся. Уголки губ Лань Ванцзи тоже незаметно устремились вверх.

— Вдовой? — переспросил он, когда они снова оказались на залитой солнцем улице.

— Сколько, по-твоему, проживет Цзинь Цзысюань, когда его братец-ублюдок заполучит печать? — спросил Вэй Ин зло, затем провел рукой по лицу. — Прости, Лань Чжань. Мне не следовало на тебе срываться.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул и нахмурился:

— Брат о Ляньфан-цзуне очень хорошего мнения.

Вэй Ин пожал плечами:

— Он может себе это позволить. Я — нет.

— Но...

— Тоже будешь убеждать меня расстаться с печатью, Лань Чжань? — спросил Вэй Ин.

— Нет, — качнул головой Лань Ванцзи.

— А почему? — Вэй Ин склонил голову набок и теперь рассматривал его, как нечто совершенно непонятное, но оттого не менее удивительное.

— Я приехал в Чанъань не ради Стигийской Тиговой печати.

— А ради чего?

Лань Ванцзи молчал.

Наконец Вэй Ину надоело ждать, и он рассмеялся.

— Впрочем, какая разница. Ты куда-нибудь спешишь?

Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на него с немым вопросом.

— Пойдем ко мне? Я разгоню своих девиц, если они так тебя раздражают.

— Мм-м.

— Будем пить до утра.

— Хм.

— А еще я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Когда на Чанъань наконец опустился прозрачный золотисто-красный вечер, и Вэй Ин влил в себя несколько кувшинов вина, но так и не опьянел, он вытащил из рукава бережно свернутое письмо и протянул его Лань Ванцзи.

— Вот, читай.

— Это личное.

— Читай, Лань Чжань. У меня от тебя и так удручающе мало секретов.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился и развернул письмо. Свет красной свечи заливал его таким же красным — очень кстати, принимая во внимание, что речь в письме шла о свадьбе.

«Мне так жаль, Сяньсянь, — писала Цзян Яньли, — что ты не сможешь вырваться из своей столицы и увидеть меня в свадебных одеждах. А-Чэн говорит, что они очень мне идут, но он совсем не умеет врать. А вот ты, ты смог бы убедить меня, что я буду самой красивой невестой во всех Срединных землях...»

Лань Ванцзи внимательно дочитал письмо до конца, потом перечитал его еще раз. После Цзян Яньли Цзян Ваньинь тоже приписал несколько строк. Они были сухими и резкими, и Лань Ванцзи практически слышал, как тот произносит их вслух:

«Сестра еще не поняла, как хорошо, что ты не явишься. Превратил бы свадьбу в балаган. Гости бы даже не поняли, кто из вас с Цзинь Цзысюанем жених. Нет уж, сиди там, где сидишь. Наконец-то избавились».

Лань Ванцзи перечитал приписку, и с каждым новым словом лицо его леденело все больше. Лань Сичэнь никогда бы ему такого не написал. Даже дядя, который все еще злился за его самовольный побег в Чанъань, никогда бы не позволил себе ничего подобного.

— Бр-р-р, Лань Чжань, прекрати все тут морозить! — Вэй Ин нарочито подышал на руки. — Что ты такое там читаешь?

Лань Ванцзи отчеркнул ногтем строки, и Вэй Ин ухмыльнулся.

— А, цзянчэново... Не обращай внимания, он всегда такой. Ракушка-жемчужница.

Он приложился к кувшину с вином, больше не размениваясь на чаши. С неба снова светила Великая Белая. Во рту у Лань Ванцзи было горько, и он протянул руку к кувшину с вином, прежде чем успел передумать:

— Дай.

Какое-то время Вэй Ин изумленно таращился на него, затем ухмыльнулся и отвел руку с кувшином подальше:

— Нет.

— Дай.

— Нет. Пей свой скучный чай.

— Нет.

Какое-то время Вэй Ин смотрел на него, затем ухмыльнулся и передал кувшин:

— Всего один глоток.

Лань Ванцзи пил, пока не ополовинил кувшин. Где-то на заднем плане сознании билась мысль, что из этого кувшина пил Вэй Ин, что его губы касались этого места... или этого — а потом она исчезла. Все исчезло.

Лань Ванцзи очнулся оттого, что на него светила луна. Он моргнул, сел и огляделся. Вэй Ин все так же сидел рядом и все так же баюкал в руках кувшин. Лицо его было нечитаемым, но губы казались слишком красными даже в слабом свете свечи — как будто он тер их или часто трогал.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — спросил он у Лань Ванцзи.

— Я пил вино, — ответил тот.

— И больше ничего?

— Ничего.

— Хорошо, — сказал Вэй Ин после паузы, и в его голосе Лань Ванцзи послышались нотки сожаления. — Никогда больше не пей вина, Лань Чжань.

— Мм-м, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. Откуда-то из глубины дома доносились заунывные напевы, выводимые дребезжащими девичьими голосами.

«Быстро летит  
сокол „утренний ветер“.  
Густо разросся  
северный лес...  
Давно не видала  
я господина,  
И скорбное сердце  
так безутешно.  
Что же мне делать,  
что же мне делать?  
Забыл он меня  
и, наверно, не вспомнит!»

С неба бесстыже светила луна. Лань Ванцзи казалось, что он упустил что-то важное, что-то, что может изменить всю его жизнь, но он не знал, что, а Вэй Ин был нем, как могила.


End file.
